What will the future hold?
by ChelleyLover92
Summary: "All I went on was a simple walk, and now my life is completely different!" Winter Kardine was a normal girl, until life-changing news hit her. How will she adjust? Beta-needed. Ironhide x OC. I'm bad at summary's! Rated T for Swearing and some minor stuff.


** Hey guys! So, um I still cant get over my Portal 2 writer's block, so I'm writing this to maybe help it pass. So as of now, ASIR?! Is on Hiatus. If this gets a review, I'll update, and I need a beta for this!I know people have done this, but this isn't the type of storyline where.. you know what. I'm not going to finish that. It'll give the whole story away! Any-who, I do not own transformers, only my OC , Sally " Winter "Kardine. Slight crossover from my Portal story. I mean, if portals, androids, and such can exist, why can't giant, transforming alien robots too? /shot to death. But, R&R! I'll give Wheelie and Brains away! /shot again.**

* * *

** ~ Winter POV~**

Walking down the street of the lit-up city night, I take in my surroundings. I don't get to do this often, for my over-protective mother usually doesn't let me. Why? Let me explain. I'm only 19 ( I have an early birthday! Graduating high school soon though.. ) and she's afraid I'm going to get hurt. I mean, come on! I'm almost a grown adult, and I did Tae Kwon Do. But, I don't look my age. I'm really short, only standing at 5' 2". My long, waist length hair is an inky black, and no I don't dye it. I have bright blue eyes, and if they were to be any brighter, it would be inhuman.

I start thinking '_But let me ask you this, if I have a cell phone, stay out of mysterious-'_ But am suddenly caught off by someone gripping my wrist tightly. Looking to my side quickly, 3 drunk men are literally dragging me to a dark alleyway. " Let me go! " I scream, but all I get is a sharp kick to my rib age, momentarily winding me. As they take my coat off, goosebumps rise onto my soft, pale shoulders and arms. " Heh, pretty girl. I think we'll have fun with you " One of the men say. I let out a scream of fear as another one gropes me.

Something makes my vision go blank, and all I feel is hot, white, excruciating pain, but when I open my eyes, I feel stronger somehow, and hit one of the men straight in the face, sending them flying back into the street, and kicking the other 2 to the sides. " Do NOT mess with me! " I screech, pissed off now. Not even caring, I slip my jacket back on and run home.

* * *

~~~ TIME SKIP~~~

* * *

So, I think I forgot to mention that I'm a Transformers fan. I've been one since I was a little girl, but last year I became an even bigger fan. So here I am, reading a Fan fiction about them. I honestly, and this is just my opinion, believe they're real. I mean, I have evidence! One day, I was walling by this field, where I swear Barricade's alt-form speed past me. On the back it said " To enslave and punish " Instead of the normal " To protect - " And I forget ahaha.. But. Still! And lately, I've had that creepy feeling that everyone has when someone is watching you... Especially when I'm going anywhere and walking. Like, I don't know what it is, but it's creepy.

Slipping on my black and white converse boots, I yell to my mom " I'll be back in a bit! Gonna go and take a walk! " " Be back by 5:30, we're having fish taco's tonight! " I hear my mom say from the laundry room. Shuddering and scowling, I shake my head. Eew. Fish Taco's. But as I walk out, I get that feeling again. Shrugging it of, I throw my long hair into a ponytail, which looks more like a dark blue in the sunlight. Walking past the field again, I hear a honk behind me, and a truck stops behind me, pulling over. Looking back behind me, I'm very shocked to see that I do. It's.. a GMC Topkick? And.. holy crap no one is in there. Oh my dear goodness what the _hell_ is going on?

The door swings open by itself, and a gruff, deep and accented voice comes out of the truck, slightly static. It's Ironhide's.. Wait a minute. Does this mean.. YES! It does! I knew I was right. " I need you to get in, now. " Looking around the area, no one is around. Great. Hesitating slightly, being nervous..kind of not really. " .. Alright. " I respond, my voice stronger than I thought it would be. Climbing up and getting in the driver's seat, a seatbelt straps itself around me. " Are you not nervous or scared? " " Scared? No. Nervous, not exactly. I think the terms would be more, in awe, surprised, and.. I'm not sure. Err, but one question. Where exactly are you taking me? And why do you need me? " I ask, seeming to rant. I tend to do that when I have mixed emotions. " All questions will be answered when we get to base. " Is all I get.

You know, this is actually really odd. I never expected this to actually happen. After about an hour of driving, we arrive somewhere in the middle of no where, but the NEST base is. Driving up, Ironhide gets clearance, and continues to drive into the base, where I just look around in awe. In the movies, it seemed small, but.. ITS HUGE! It's got to be AT LEAST 50 feet tall. Pulling me out of my thoughts, we jerk to a stop, and the door opens. " Out. " Ironhide states, or rather commands. Hopping out, he transforms into his Bi-pedal mode and his eyes dim for a minute or so. During that time, I could not do anything but open and close my mouth like a fish. He must be comm'ing the others.

Hearing sevral engines I turn around, to see the Alt-forms of Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jolt, Blur , Arcee and Chromia, and finally, Optimus Prime. All at once they start transforming. Watching it all happen was.. odd to say the least. After they are all done, which is only a couple of seconds, I decide it would be best to ask my question finally. Looking up to Optimus, or rather craning my neck, I say " Sir, why am I here? "

* * *

**AAANND CLIFF HANGER! Not really. I'm not sure. But this marks chapter one! Um, so I'll be using Headcannons for this story. Alot. Don't judge! But thanky ou for reading, and please do let me know if you could be my beta. Thank you!**


End file.
